So I Hear you Like Me
by innocentlyinlove
Summary: two different world collide between popularity and being invisible... but can helping friends pull them together, or will just talking to each other put them together... NILEY


_**Hey: ) I have a new series and I have been thinking about writing this so I hope u like it and please comment. This chapter is just like the introduction, so there won't be that much talking and this whole story I think I am going to make it all Miley's POV **_

_

* * *

_

**Miley's POV**

So there I was, sitting at the movie theater with my best friends. We got there 20min. early because Emily told us the movie started at 7:20. well she was off by 40 min. so we were sitting there talking, or more like gossiping but that is when **(AN:I am just making up** **names right now for these people who coming into the theater, because miley and them are already in the story**.) Hailey and her two friends who were younger than us came in. Hailey was not that tall, but very popular with a big mouth. So anything I could say to her on anything is secret to me, it would be around the school before you knew it. She was nice to me but I guess everybody was nice to me at school. I was invisible though, not invited too many parties but had a good attitude. Anyway, my friends who came were Taylor, Emily, and my best friend Demi. They know me so well too. They all know that I like Nick Jonas. He was one of the most popular kids in my school. Not really my type but I know he could be nice when he wants to or at least to me. Every girl in school most likely likes him. He is definitely not my type, so why do I like him that way?

* * *

The movie started a couple minutes later. We were sitting in first row of the staircase. Hailey and her friends with Sydney, Alyssa, and Selena. Sydney, Alyssa, and Selena came during the previews. During the beginning of the movie Sydney and Selena kept going back and forth from there seat to out the door. They sat in the very last row of the theater, so my luck they were sitting there making fun of me. Well, Demi and I were sharing popcorn while I had starburst. Emily had starburst also. Well, Sydney and Selena went out of the theater again. It got me annoyed so I started to text Emily.

_Ugh I wish Sydney and Selena would just leave they r so annoying!!-Smiley_

_I know!! I really hope they left-EM_

Well, they came back and just my luck, Nick was with them. Great, now I really can't pay attention to the movie. Just then I got another text from Emily saying,

_OMG look who is here!! It's Nick and he's staring at you-EM_

_Ugh would u stop with that!! And he is not staring!!!-Smiley_

_He so is miles. Just trust me!!-EM_

* * *

A little while later I could feel him stare at me but I didn't want to turn around because I would look really stupid anyway. Also, trying to concentrate on a movie you really don't get and because the person you have liked for a very long time is staring at you. Well while I was at least trying to concentrate he was sneaking down the stairs. I didn't catch him sneaking down until he was just a row before ours. I looked at him and go,

"Nick, what are you doing?" he just shrugged and sat right behind me. I was in the middle of our row so he really couldn't sit next to me so he sat behind me. I could tell he wanted to talk to me but I guess he was to shy I don't know but all I know is he is never shy around people but me? I am just a normal girl who loves to sing and write songs. I am not that special to be nervous about.

"Um, can I have some of your starburst?" he spoke up and sat up behind me, like right by my shoulder and all I could say to him was,

"Sure." Was I that nervous? Ugh, why can't I just talk to him like a normal person?

All of a sudden all of the others from behind us were asking me if they could have some but being all nice to everyone I couldn't say no. After that Nick left, but I could still feel his eyes on me. And Emily was starting to get on my nerves about that so I threw popcorn at her. We started and ended a popcorn fight. It wasn't long before Nick was back sitting right where he was before when he asked me for some of my starburst. He really surprised me when he said, "So I hear you like me?"

"Nick, I don't like you." By then he was right behind me looking down at my face while I was looking up at his. So far this night was really strange. But then again it could be weirder.

"Why don't you like me?" Nick asked with a smirk on his face saying he saw right through my lie that I just him.

"I'm very secretive!" and with that I turned around and he sat back in the back of the theater where the rest of them were at.

* * *

It was almost the end of the movie and I guess Nick and them started to get bored with the movie that they stared dancing to the music. I felt bad for the 2 people that were sitting in the middle of all of this because even my group was not paying attention to the movie. Well, remember when I said it could be weirder, well it did. Nick came back down and started dancing right in front of us but the weirdest part was a slow song came on and, of course, Nick pulled his hand out and asked me to dance. All I did was say no and get bright red. Sydney was behind me telling me to dance with him but I just said no. I really wish I hadn't though. Everyone was pressuring me and I am always to shy to do stuff like that. Well, after I rejected him, on dancing he looked sad but I don't know why, like I said before, I wasn't that special. But hey, I could be different to him.

* * *

After all of that they left, all of them. I was sad to see him go bad as he was going he said, "Bye ladies." And looked right at me! But then he took some of Emily's starburst after devouring all of mine.

* * *

After the movie was finished we went out side to wait for our rides to take us home. Just as we got out side we saw Sydney, Selena, Alyssa, Hailey, and of course Nick. Great this night tops all the nights of being weird. All that I saw was he kept glancing at me and I guess to see if I was okay or something. I haven't told anybody this but I just get lost in his eyes. They just make me feel safe I guess. That's why I couldn't look in his eyes when I told him I liked him.

* * *

Mom finally got there but she drove the new Camaro! Another reason to be more invisible. My mom and I took Taylor and Emily home. But Demi was spending the night and no surprise she is going to ask me about Nick. But with Nick and I, that is not over there are going to be plenty more, "So I hear you like me," to come.

* * *

_**Promise this series will get better!! Sorry if it was to wordy lol. Hope you like it.**_

_**Xoxo, Alli**_


End file.
